This invention relates to a game apparatus comprising a game machine and a mobile unit moving in association with the game machine, and to a game system using a controller and a toy.
A known video game in related art comprises a display section of a liquid crystal screen, etc., for displaying an artificial character, etc., and a controller for a game player to convey his or her intention, wherein a cartridge containing game software memory is used to advance a game program and the game player plays a game while moving the artificial character, etc., on the display section by operating the controller.
In recent years, artificial characters, etc., appearing in video games, to which a large number of people including game players feel an attachment, have been provided in the form of three-dimensional toys like stuffed toys, key holders, or models.
However, the characters in the form of three-dimensional toys do not act like artificial characters appearing in video games and the game players are hard to feel close to them.
Moreover, the characters in the form of three-dimensional toys are very loosely related to games played with video games and the game players feel them to be separate from the games.
Moreover, the game player plays a game passively in such a manner playing a game according to a predetermined program; the game itself is not much creative and the game player is not attached to the toy.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a game player with a highly interesting game apparatus that enables the game player to easily have empathy with characters, etc.